A Hunter's Dream
by Cassbuttstiel
Summary: This story begins with "Skin", from season 1, episode 6. Sam and Dean take on their normal hunting gigs, but what happens when they find the big and bad scary monster has no idea they're actually a monster. How will they handle it?


Summary of where this story begins, Season 1, Episode 6, "Skin"

A SHAPESHIFTER TERRORIZES A SMALL TOWN - Sam (Jared Padalecki) and Dean (Jensen Ackles) come to the aid of Sam's old college buddy after he is accused of a murder he swears he didn't commit. The brothers discover a shapeshifter is adopting the likenesses of others and murdering people. The brothers' race to stop the shapeshifter takes a terrifying turn when he shifts into the likeness of Dean.

_My past stories of Supernatural have been shit. So let's restart and make this one much better. Please leave reviews, any input on what needs changed will help me get better as a writer. _

Sammy recieves an email from Becky, a friend from Stanford, whose brother Zach has been arrested for the murder of his girlfriend.

"Dean, we ought to head to Missouri. This might be a case."

"Alright, what's up?"

"I just got an email from a friend back at Stanford, Becky, she's saying her brother Zach has been arrested for murdering his girlfriend and she thinks that isn't what happened."

"Sounds like one of our 'things'. Let's get going then."

**Sam and Dean arrive in St. Louis at Becky's place. **

_Dean_

Sam unfolds himself from the passenger side of the Impala, stretching his behemoth legs. "You ever get tired of being that tall?"

"You ever get tired of being short?"

"Consistently." We hobble up the stairs, sore from the long car ride. Sam rings the doorbell and is greeted by who i'm assuming is Becky.

"Sam!"

They embrace and she invites us inside. Sam takes a seat on a plush couch, and me, on a comfy looking arm chair.

"It's been awhile, how have you been Beck?"

"It's not been great, i'll be honest."

I shift in the lazyboy, _not a good question Sammy._

"I'll get right to it, Zach came home to find his girlfriend, Emily, beaten to death. But Zach was with me when she was killed, but a security tape shows him arriving home right before she was beaten."

I sit up in the chair, a plan forming in my mind. "I'm actually a detective." I flash my fake ID from one of the many pockets in my leather jacket that was just quite too big. "If you could take us to the crime scene, I might be able to put some more information together to find out what happened." Sam cocks his eyebrow at me, waiting for her response.

"Um, sure, I guess. They won't mind if you're not on the case?"

"Of course not." I give her a flashy, reassuring grin. _They would mind a whole hell of a lot if they knew this badge was printed at a cheap shop. _

"Trust him, he's a great detective. Best back at the home office."

Sam reaches across the coffee table and grabs her hand gently and gives it a squeeze before sitting back. Convinced, she stands up.

"I'll take you to their place."

**After some clue searching, Sam and Dean find the house to only have signs of being broken into about a week ago before the murder. **

_Dean_

I make my way back to the front of the house, and step away from the fence quickly as a large German Shepard comes barreling at the fence, snarling and snapping. "Jesus, Sam you see that dog? He's fucking pissed."

"They said he was the nicest dog before the attack, now he's vicious."

"I don't know Sam, isn't that kind of normal though? Dog see's break in, tries to eat him but can't? I'd be pissed too."

"Let's go back to the car, Becky handed me a security tape before she left."

"How'd she get that?"

"The lawyer."

Sam folds himself into the front seat and i hop in on the driver's side. He pulls out his laptop and puts the disc in. We wait for the little window to pop up. "Looks like you need a new computer Sammy."

"It's Sam, and yeah, this one is about to bite the dust i think."

I shrug. "Add new laptop to the grocery list." Sam hits play as everything finally loads. Becky's brother appears out front of their house, eyes flashing when he looks directly at the camera. He then proceeds out of the camera shot towards the front door. "Wait, replay that." Sam rewinds it and hits play. Zach passes, eyes flash, leaves.

"You see those eyes he's got?"

"I'm stupid but not blind Sam. What do you think?"

"I'm not sure, let's grab some grub and think on this. Come back tomorrow."

**Elsewhere in town, "Zach" watches a man leave his apartment, kissing his wife "goodbye". Later that night, the same appearing man returns home and tortures the wife.**

_Dean_

We arrive early at Zach's house again.

"So if the Zach guy wasn't actually Zach, he must of went the back way to avoid being seen by the video camera on their porch."

"Well, let's go check out his escape route." Sam walks a little ahead of me, I look around the backyard a little bit before meeting Sam at the alley.

"There's blood smears over here."

"So he did go this way, little bastard. You think we should-" Ambulance sirens cut me off, flying past the little alley. "-check that out."

"Probably should by the looks of it."

We jog to the car and follow the road the ambulance sped down. I spot the ambulance down another street and whip the car onto the road, parking on the opposite side. Sam is already out of the car before the car comes to a stop, rushing over to the scene.

"Sir, step back."

"My brother's a detective."

I catch up with the lanky dude and flash my badge. The officer nods but stops Sam.

"You're not buddy. I said step back."

Sam sighs loudly, earning another glare from the already shitty cop. A small man was panic explaining to another cop that he was driving when his wife was killed while being cuffed. I squeeze into the space and show the badge one more time. I tuck it away. "Can i talk to him for a second before you haul him off?"

"Sure. Make it quick, detective."

_Hehe._ I shake my head and look down at the man who was shaking. "Sir, can i ask you a few quick questions?"

"I didn't do it! I wasn't even here! I swear!"

"Alright, calm down. Just tell me what happened."

"They said they have evidence of me walking into the house right before my wife was killed, but i was driving home! I wasn't even there! Whoever or whatever looked just like me! It wasn't me though!"

_Same as Zach's case._ "Okay, thank you for your time." The cops haul him off and i return to Sam who waits impatiently with douchebag in blue. I roll my eyes. "Let's go, nothing to see here."

"What?"

"Sam." Irritation plays across my features. "Car." He follows me to the car like a lost puppy. I lean against the driver side. "Same exact thing as Zach's case. Just different meat suit being worn this time. Wife didn't make it just like girlfriend."

"Let's check the back alley again, maybe he took off the same way as last time."

We make our way around the public service wreckage and locate the alley. A blood trail as bright as day lead to a manhole. "Oh gross, damnit."

"Hop in, Dean."

"Fuck off, you're coming with me." My face sours as i lift the heavy ass lid with Sam, the blood smearing on my hands. "Oh, gross!" I snap and let the lid cover slam down loudly and wipe my hands on my jeans.

"That is pretty rank."

Sam giggles as i climb down the ladder, finding some slick goop on the bars. A frown plasters on my face. "Yeah, come on down Sammy." I hold my hands out and shake the crap off them. Sam comes barreling down the ladder, slipping on the gross shit. He lands on his ass in the nasty sewer water. I erupt in laughter.

"Agh, Dean you're a prick, you know that right?"

"You tell me all the time, i'm pretty sure my name is Asshole or Dick by now."

"Stop laughing, look at your filthy hands."

"Look at your filthy ass!" I continue to cackle, my voice echoing down the sewer walls.

"Do you have a flashlight?"

"Of course i have a flashlight, who do you think i am?"

"A dick, for one."

Another cackle escapes. I reach in my jacket and pull out a flashlight, not bothering to wipe my hands off and hold it out to Sam.

"You're absolutely fucking disgusting, i'm pretty sure i hate you."

He rips the flashlight out of my hand, almost dropping it from the slime. I wipe my hands off over the blood on my jeans, a little grossed out. "Damn. Let's start looking swamp ass."

"Dean, you ever deep throated a flashlight before?"

"I like to try everything at least once."

"You're about to try it if you keep up."

I give him a cocky grin. "Go on." I follow Sam's wet ass down the sewer, the smell becoming worse by the second. Sam covers his face with his shirt about halfway down, me following pursuit. "God, Sam is that your crack that smells?"

"Dean, i swear on everything holy i will throw you in that shit water."

"Try it and die, Sammy. Oh-" Sam gags really loud, making me want to laugh again except for the skin pile sitting in goop and blood. I swallow hard and take a peek at Sammy's face which is now red under his shirt.

"Skinwalker."

He inhales sharply under the t shirt, regretting every decision, another gag noise filling the tunnel. "Sam, calm down, you're acting like a girl. It's not that bad." I take another look and supress a gag as well. "Okay, it's bad. It's not fresh though by the smell." A loud noise from the end of the tunnel gets both of our attention. _Great._ We pull our weapons and look around, back to back. The shapeshifter appears suddenly, slashing at my face. I duck and barely evade the blow. "Sam!" I punch the shifter, knocking him back a little and he sprints off, me following. I hear Sam yell from the end of the tunnel.

"I'll try to cut him off, follow him! Meet back at the car!"

"Aye!" I yell back hoping he hears. I slip and barely keep up with the shifter on the wet concrete. The shifter stops and I tackle him, bringing us both into the nasty water sitting stagnant. While we wrestle my jacket ends up halfway off my right arm, slapping the dude under me.

"I'll be taking this."

A sharp blow to the jaw sends stars flying in my eyes, and i feel the other arm of the jacket ripped off me. I regain vision and see a boot come directly at me, knocking me unconscious.

_Sam_

"Heya Sammy."

Dean strolls too calm up to the Impala, hands dug deep in his pockets. He was wearing different clothes under dad's leather jacket that was still damp. _That can't be Dean._ "Dean, did you catch him?" He shrugs.

"Too slippery, he got away."

I nod. _Of course he did._ "Dean, how do you think dad would handle this?"

"Well, at this point, he'd sit down and try to find where the thing lived. Then attack when he was ready."

_This guy is good._ "Alright, 'Dean'." A frown appears on his face and he walks up to me.

"What's the matter Sammy?"

I throw my arms up as he takes a swing at me, hitting his hand on the metal of the car. Hissing as he holds his now broken hand, he swings with the left, catching me in the jaw. I stumble back and shove him away from me, size favoring me. 'Dean' stumbles back and regains quickly, supernatural reflexes aiding him. His eyes flash white and a wicked grin fills his features. It makes me sick to my stomach. I charge at him and get a good right hook in, but he was much faster than any regular human. His left connects with my stomach and then a hard right to the side of the head, sending everything into darkness.

_Sam_

I regain consciousness and see Dean bound to a beam supporting the sewer, drool running down his chin as his head lay awkardly to the left. _He'd be so embarrased if he seen himself right now._ The shapeshifter cleans his hands in the filthy water and looks up at Sam as he comes to.

"Rise and shine, sunshine."

"You're not Dean, so stop acting like him. It's disgusting."

"I sure as hell look like him and know everything about him. Like his own personal memories. He's angry with you."

"Bullshit."

"He's angry at you for leaving him for college to hunt by himself."

"No."

"He had so many missed opportunities. You always had them instead of him, he had to protect his,"

The shifter made a crying face.

"Little Sammy!"

"Stop it."

"I'm going to go have me some Becky, i always fall for the distressed, mentally unstable hot chick."

"Don't touch her." I spit in his face, trying to wrestle out of the binds.

"I'll be back, promise."

With that, he slips out of sight, leaving Dean and I to fend for ourselves. "Damnit! Dean wake up!" His eyes stir behind his eyelids. "Dean! Come on! Your binds are literally falling off, wake up you asshole!" He opens his eyes about half way and then all the way, realization hitting his features.

"Fuck me."

"Get me out of this, he's going for Becky disguised as you."

"Oh, shit."

He gets up clumsily and starts untying the binds.

**While Dean wrestles Sam out of his binds, the shifter masked as Dean arrives at Becky's house and is invited in for a beer. They talk, Dean making advances on occasion, but when Becky doesn't take them and calls him a freak, it sends him into a blinding rage and he almost kills Becky, beating her until a SWAT team shows up and he flees, now taking the identity of Becky.**

_Dean_

We finally climb out of the same manhole we came in from earlier. Sam breathes in the fresh air, pushing his long hair out of his eyes. I walk ahead out of the alley and see an old TV store that has all the TV's displayed in the windows with the local news. A sketch of myself appears, and I swallow hard. "Sam? You gotta see this." Sam appears around the corner of the shop, a little panicked.

"The police are here, we have to get you out of here."

"Shit, take a look at this though, i'm ganked." Loud sets of footsteps get closer and closer.

"Go get the car, i'll distract them."

Sam starts pushing me towards the original house where the Impala sits on the other side of the road. I find the car and get into the arsenal in the trunk, taking out my 1911 with silver bullets. I head back down the manhole after waiting for some patroling officers to pass. I slip down the same nasty goop on the ladder and cuss loudly, but continue. A small voice was calling for help.

"Help... someone help..."

"Becky?" I find her tied to where my original spot was. She screams at the sight of me. "No, no! It's me!" She continues to scream, I hold my hands up. "I know it looks bad, but it's me. Let me explain then you can decide if you want to scream more or not." She nods, tears slipping down her face. "My name is Dean, the real Dean. The shifter is wearing my jacket, he beat the shit out of me and took it. He also had Sam down here, he's got an attitude. I'm assuming Sam is at your house now looking for him."

_Sam_

The shifter wasn't in sight. Becky was gone as well. _What is going on?_ I round the corner to the kitchen face to face with 'Dean' and stumble back. He shoves me hard and i fall onto the glass coffee table, shattering glass flying every which way.

"Your brother is pretty strong, glad i picked him over your wimp ass."

"I'm out of practice." I get up out of the shattered mess and scowl at the figure leaning against the wall all cocky like.

"I'm sure that Becky bitch will be great for later, and i don't have to worry about your brother showing up."

"I'm sure he will."

"It'd be a pleasure."

He launches himself at me, going round and round, back and fourth with punches, dogding left and right. Both were getting equal hits on each other, but the shifter was still slightly faster. I duck and his hand lodges in the drywall where my head just was, now stuck. The door flings open to reveal the real Dean and Becky, holding his 1911. "Please be silver bullets!" I use my body weight to plow 'Dean' into a ottoman, knocking his head hard against the wall.

"Move Sam!"

I roll to the right, into the glass shards but it was better than taking a bullet. The shot rang the whole house silent, my ears ringing at being so close. I roll over onto my back and sit up in the broken mess, hair a raggedy mess. "Jesus Dean, you're a pain in the ass to fight."

"Hah, thanks."

A shit eating grin replaces the frown. Police sirens blare outside. Becky taps Dean's shoulder.

"You guys should probably go, two of you in one place will really give them the creeps."

"You're probably right."

Dean gives Becky a tight hug and takes the jacket off the dead shifter.

"This is mine you sack of shit."

He kicks the leg and jumps back as the body slumps slightly off the ottoman.

"Still gross, not to mention freaky."

"Let's get out of here before they see you." Becky gives her thanks to Dean and I and we leave through the back, making our way back to the Impala, avoiding all police. We get into the Impala and Dean starts her, the engine purring to life. He leans his head against the steering wheel, gaining composure after the long day.

"I think a nice long hot shower should be our next plan."

"I agree."

Dean slips in a Metallica tape and turns it up loud. _Enter Sandman_ blares as we pull out of St. Louis, leaving the sirens behind.

_I hope you liked it! A new character will be introduced, but not too quick. This was very fun to write and I hope i did well. Thanks for reading!_

_**Wiki info used for this fic;**_

wiki/Skin


End file.
